Novel
by ValiaGreenleaf
Summary: Rita Skeeter is interviewing an outcasted witch named Enticima Haldara, as she recounts her part in the war against Voldemort and in the lives of Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and others in her short time at Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

Novel

I used to wish that my life was like a novel. Not a cheesy romance novel or anything, just a regular novel filled with drama, twists and turns, one night stands, and an ending that leaves me feeling satisfied with all the loose ends tied up. I used to wish that.....Its funny how things turn out. I remember how it happened, how it all started. When I found out I was a witch. I laugh now. Witch. A whole lot of good that's done me....

I remember, I was 10. A letter had came for me in the mail. My mother had taken it from me, looked at the return address, then told me it was trash. I believed her and went up to my room. Up till then, my life had been normal; school, church, great grades, summers where I just stayed at home and did nothing but watch tv. I was your average African American New Jersey girl. I wasn't rich, I didn't live in a good neighborhood, but is anyone's neighborhood really great? Still though, it wasn't like I'd seen anyone get killed or was present during a drive-by. I didn't know anyone who lived better than I did so I never complained and I just thought my life was uncommonly boring. It wasn't till a month later when odd things really started to happen. My mother forbade me from looking at the mail and I started to notice things. Things would just sort of happen when I was mad, like glasses would break or pictures would fall off the walls or off tables. When I was younger, those things would happen, but only barely. When they became frequent, I couldn't believe that it was accidental or that it was "just the wind" as my mother would put it.

More months passed and it wasn't till Christmas when I found out what I was. I was looking for my cat, Mimi. When I found her, she was scratching at the door to the attic as if something was up there. I opened the door, she ran up, and I followed. It was pitch black up there, but I was drawn to several trunks in the corner like a moth to the flame. Actually, I ended up tripping over them and to my luck, landed on a flashlight. I turned it on and flashed it onto the trunks. There were two of them there with notes stuck to them. One was "Letters" and the other was "Complaints". I opened the Letters trunk easily as it wasn't locked. The trunk was filled with different colored envelopes. I pulled out a manila, a red, and a blue. I remember how confused I was as I read the return addresses... I was such a cute kid... Anyways, the red was from Beauxbatons. It sounded normal enough, but I couldn't figure why I was getting mail from France. The blue was from Millhouse School for the Gifted and Talented in Washington state. I knew I was a straight A student and it scared me that my mother would lock that kind of stuff away. Then I looked at the manila envelope, there was no return address, only a wax seal on the back. I looked into the trunk and noticed, for the first time, that more than half of the envelopes inside were manilas like the one that was in my hand. I opened the envelope quickly while looking over my shoulder to make sure no one was watching me. The only eyes I saw were those of Mimi, glowing green and staring at me like two large search lights.

Halfway into the letter I tossed it down. Witchcraft? Wizardry? Hogwarts? Potions? I was completely confused. It seemed as if I was reading one of my books about witches and spells and demons and the such. I continued to read the letter and when I was finished I read it over several times. Wizard. **I** was a wizard, well, technically I was a witch, but anyway... I had some sort of magic in me. I wasn't normal. My life was on the verge of being a novel and my mother was trying to stifle that. God, maybe she had the right idea. Maybe.....Where was I? Oh, I remember. You know, that's the problem with memory charms. No matter how weak they are, they always leave a lasting effect.... So, I stuck the letters into my pockets and then turned towards the Complaints trunk. It wasn't locked either and it was filled with only Hogwarts envelopes. I pulled out three and opened one. It was from a "Professor Minerva McGonagall".

"After numerous attempts to contact you and your daughter, we failed to get a response from you. It has also come to our attention that the letters from other wizarding schools have also gone unanswered. It is not necessary that Enticima attends Hogwarts, but it is vital that she attends a school for witchcraft and wizardry. If she does not attend a school, her talents will go unnurtured and that may lead to complications in the future for yourself and your daughter. Just because you feel as though you can ignore the fact that you're a witch doesn't mean that you can ignore your daughter and deny her the education that you have received."

My mother was a witch as well. I was so angry at her for being one and keeping that from me, but more so that she was trying to stop me from knowing that I was one too. I wondered how long she had known I was a witch, but let the thought go. I didn't know how long I had stayedin the attic for and the last thing I wanted to do was be caught. I hid the complaint letters in my training bra and was closing the "Complaints" trunk when I heard a crash. I had run and hid but came out when I saw Mimi appear from the areaof the crash. I investigated. There on the floor were scattered a dozen books all with varying titles. I recognized one book, "History of Magic: Wizarding Level 1", from off the Hogwarts supply list and instantly realized what the other books probably were. "I love you, Mimi," I remember saying to my cat as I gathered the books I needed, "If she won't let me go to school, I'll bring school to me."

I reset the pile of books and snuck the ones I needed to my room. Once I had them hidden in different places, I pulled out my list to see what other items I'd need. _"1 Cauldron. 1 Wand" _were the only things I could get. I figured that I'd use a pot to substitute the cauldron and then figured that I'd use my mother's old wand if I could find it. I didn't care about the items I lacked and I found my mother's wand just as easily as I had found everything else

Days passed, then weeks, then months and soon I was stealing more books so I could continue on to new levels in witchcraft. More months. More years. I knew I would become a good wizard, heck, I already was. But no tests, no praise, and no real way of knowing how well I was doing. It's not like I could have told anyone. I only had "friends". I hated them. I liked being alone. I was never really sociable, but having to learn spells on my own made me worse. I was only 14 going on 15 and I was starting to feel that I couldn't balance teaching myself and going to High School. Summer was starting and I was on my way to being a Sophomore.

"I won't be able to do this next year," I said to my cat as I paced the attic, the place that I had been using to teach myself, "I need help."

Something knocked on the window then, scaring the living crap out of me. Mimi went toward the window and mewed at it. I remember going to window and expecting to see my mother's face set angrily, ready to take away my wand and stop me from learning. I looked out and saw a night owl perched on my roof with a letter attached to it's right leg. The fact that I had read about wizards sending owls to each other as a form of communication had saved me from the embarrassment of being shocked to see the owl. The shock was that someone was owling **me**. I opened the window and Mimi hissed as the owl fluttered into the room, landed on one of my books, and stuck out it's leg. I looked at the letter and pulled it off. The owl flew away as I opened up the letter.

"_Dear Miss Haldara. _

It has come to our attention that you have been using magic illegally. As an underaged witch, you are not allowed to use magic when not at your school. We had previously noticed you breeching this law, but at the request of one Albus Dumbledore, we remained silent. But now, as he no longer has a say, we are warning you that if you continue to use magic, you will be detained and tried in a court of your peers.

Hope all is well.

Yours Sincerely,

Cora Meathooke

Improper Use of Magic Office

Ministry of Magic"

"Alrighty, now what the hell do I do?," I wondered vaguely.

Just then, another owl flew into my attic and landed lightly in front of me on top of the letter sent from the Ministry. Mimi walked up to it and rubbed against it. I remember thinking that that was cute and then pushing Mimi away so that I could take the letter from the new owl.

"Dear Miss Haldara,

We have noticed that you have not attended a school for wizardry but that you have managed to teach yourself enough to be more advanced then most wizards of your age who attend school. It has also come to our attention that you cannot continue to teach yourself at home, therefore, we would like you to come to Hogwarts this September and continue your education as a fifth year student. Do respond with the permission of your mother by August 29th. The school year begins on September 1st. On that day, you are to catch the Hogwarts Express in London Station at platform 9 3/4. We are looking forward to your response and to you beginning the new school year at Hogwarts.

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

I read through the letter again and pocketed it along with the list of items I'd need for my 5th year at Hogwarts. I remember sitting there with Mimi next to me and the owl cooing softly, waiting for me to give it a response. I couldn't think how I was going to tell my mother or how I'd get to London Station if I was allowed to go. I got up and went down stairs. I remember the anxiety that was steadily rising in me as I made my way to where I guessed that my mother was. I found her sitting in her bedroom doing a crossword puzzle.

"What's wrong," she asked when she saw my expression.

"Oh, it's nothing," was my weak ass response.

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Well. Actually, I sorta have somethin for you. Its nothin bad. Its actually quite good."

I handed my mother the Hogwarts letter I had just received. She read over it with a calm expression at first, but by the end of it she didn't look so pleased. I remember everything about that moment so well, because it was the last time I spoke to my mother. There was a cool breeze blowing from her fan and all was still save for the pages of her crossword that blew up everytime the breeze hit it. Mimi was sitting still on my mother's tv, just staring and staring. My mother was sitting there staring angrily at the letter. She was wearing a pair of old blue jeans and a loose white t-shirt. Her hair was in its usual style, an afro, and several gray hairs were sticking up messily like pieces of lint. She looked up at me and spoke.

"So, you've been teaching yourself wizardry, have you? Well, no daughter of mine will be a little freak. I FORBID YOU FROM USING MAGIC."

"What? You can't do this to me. Just because you don't want to be a wizard doesn't mean I can't. You have to let me go. I'm fuckin brilliant and I can only get better."

"Brilliant my ass. You go ahead and listen to that stupid school if you want, but you and I know that magic won't lead you anywhere. That you're just a pathetic freak who won't amount to anything. Magic is nothing but a curse and like I said before, no daughter of mine will study it."

"That's not fair! I have to learn more! I am not pathetic and magic is not nothing! I know what you're problem is, you're mad because I'm a better wizard than you were when you were my age. I don't care what you say. I'm going to Hogwarts."

"Its funny that you should think that you're going when you're not. You need _my permission _to get to Hogwarts and I do believe that I haven't given you any consent. Nice try, but you will not be some whore to Albus Dumbledore and his school for the magical miscreants."

"I hate you! How can you say these things? How can you treat me this way!? How dare you try and stop me _again_ from being what I am! I WILL BECOME A POWERFUL WITCH WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"You now what? I never wanted kids because I knew they'd be little freaks like me. You were an accident, but I took care of you after your father left because you were my burden, my responsibility. Things would have been fine if you hadn't begun to show magical abilities, but then you started to cause things to fly or crash and then those stupid school letters came. I locked every last one of those letters away. When they all stopped coming, I thought I had won. But no. I was wrong. They stopped coming because** you **were teaching yourself witchcraft behind my back. Well, you sneaky little rat, it's time I taught you who is in charged in this house."

Before I could react, she grabbed her wand from out of my shirt and cast a spell on me. The Imperius curse. I barely remember what happened after that. Only vaguely do I remember seeing Mimi jump at my mother. I remember how it felt, but I don't want to talk of that.

I spent the rest of June, July, and August under the control of the Imperius curse. I don't remember how I was released from it, but I was and as soon as I realized that I was no longer being controlled, I packed the necessary possessions into a trunk I stole from the attic. It was night, 2 a.m. on September 5th. It was cool and dry and I wasn't the least bit scared. I snuck into my mother's room. She was fast asleep and snoring. I went to her closet and pulled down a locked box that I knew held my mother's wand. I looked around and noticed a key on a string that was wrapped around my mother's wrist. I hurried out the room and returned with a pair of scissors. I carefully cut the string and used the key to open the lock. Once I had my mom's wand, I turned around and watched her for a second. She looked peaceful there, sleeping underneath a thin sheet. I spoke under my breath, "I forgive you." Then I left the room and took my stuff out of the house and left, followed by Mimi. That was the last time I saw my mother.

I stood out on the street for a minute. It wasn't quiet out. There were a couple of drunks singing on the corner and a fire engine had just rushed past. I had no idea what I was going to do. I only knew that I was going to try to get to Hogwarts. I reached into my bookbag, which I had also filled with stuff, and tried to pull out **_my wand. _**It was wedged between items and it was hard to pull out. I gave it a violent jerk that unwedged it and made my arm fly up with it in my hand. There was a bang sound, followed by the appearance of what looked like an elongated green and blue NJ transit bus. I stood there. I had almost peed my pants. Mimi walked up to it, sniffed at it a bit, and then turned towards me. Just then the doors of the bus flew open and a tall spiky haired blonde man came out and walked up to me.

"Hello, hello, hello. Beautiful night isn't it?," asked the man as he began taking my things and putting them inside of his bus, "I'm Jimmy. I conduct the Evening Bus, the US's very own mode of quick and reliant Wizard transportation."

I chuckled nervously, "Hi......I'm Enticima."

"Pleased to meet you, Enticima. I noticed you on your stoop, raising your wand up and here I am. So, where ya off to? Clubbin at Webster Hall? Shoppin at one of the all night wizarding malls?"

"Uh....no? I mean **no**. No, I'm trying to get to Hogwarts in England. Besides, they'd never let me into Webster, trust me, I've tried..."

"Oh, sorry, honey. I don't do Europe," said Jimmy as he began to take my things out of the Evening Bus, "You'll want to hail the Day Bus. That handles international things, but its a hell of a fee, I'll tell ya."

"How do you hail one?"

"Stick your wand in the air and circle your arm around counter-clockwise 5x. Later."

The Evening Bus disappeared with a bang. I looked around. It was as if nothing had happened. The drunks were still singing and Mimi was chasing a rat in our neighbor's yard. I stuck my wand in the air and circled counter clockwise 5x just how Jimmy had told me to. Nothing happened. I recall feeling really stupid, standing there twirling my wand around. Then all of a sudden, there was a rush of wind and the smell of sea water filled my nostrils. I saw the drunks falling all over each other as they tried to run away from what ever was coming. I felt choked as if I was drowning. I thought my mother was causing what was happening. I held my breathe. Out of thin air, the Day Bus appeared. It was just as long as the Evening Bus except it was neon pink and a double decker bus. I stared at the monstrosity and wondered how wizards could drive around in something so gaudy looking. The doors flew open and out of it popped a tall woman with long black hair. She was dark skinned and when she spoke, I noticed that she had a Brazilian accent.

"Hello. Welcome to the Day Bus. I am Izabella," said the woman as she quickly carried my trunk and my bookbag into the bus, "Where are you headed?"

"Hogwarts school in England."

"How are you paying?"

"Cash."

"American.....?"

"Oh, yeah."

"That will be $750 if you are not requiring to be fed."

I gave her a look and then pulled out my wallet. It had $5,000 in it that I had stolen from my mother's dresser drawer. I gave Izabella the $750 and asked her, "Can I change my money to Euros somewhere?"

"Yes. On the bus there is a man who handles currency. I advise that you get Wizard money too."

"Thanx."

I got on the bus and sat down. Izabella sat at the driver's seat of the bus and yelled "Bernard!" before the smell of sea water entered my nose and the bus took off with a violent jerk. I was hanging on for dear life as the bus went on its way. After several minutes or hours, I don't know for sure, a short bald man came towards me with a sort of cart. I remember being a bit nervous as he came to me. He looked as if he had been hit by the Day Bus; his clothes were dirty and wrinkled and he smelled like burnt tires. He had a nametag on his chest. He was Bernard.

"Hola. I am Bernard. I shall make your money different," he said smugly.

I was trying to hard not to laugh. He looked so proud of himself and I couldn't have figured out for the life of me why he should be so proud, "Um, hi. I'd like to change $2,125 to Wizard money and $2,125 to Euros."

I gave him the money and he put it into his cart. His cart began to giggle and shake like an invisible hand was tickling it. When it stopped its movement, Bernard stuck his hand in and took out my money.

"Here you go, chica," said Bernard.

'Uh....thanx, Bernard."

As Bernard walked away, the Day Bus stopped unexpectedly and sent me flying out of my seat. I crashed into a woman who had been looking out the window. She grumbled at me as I tried to apologize.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Izabella.

I grabbed my bags and hopped off the bus with Mimi close behind me. It was day time and the sun was gleaming magnificently off the stone walls of the extremely large castle. I had arrived.

"I'm at Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Everything belongs to Rowling and the WB. All power to them.

* * *

I remember walking up those steps. I was drained, my head hurt, and I wanted to go to sleep, but I had made up my mind that that I wouldn't let them make me leave. The first thing I noticed when I entered the school was a man waiting for me in the Entrance hall. From a far, he looked extremely old, long white beard with hair to match. Close up he looked half his age and had baby blue eyes behind glasses that were in the shape of half moons. He had long red and gold robes and looked very tall to me (I was only 5'7" then, ehm, I'm 5'8" now, thank you very much).

"I do believe that we have a new student, Professor McGonagall," said the man.

I stared blankly at him and wondered if he was talking to himself, because no one answered him. I jumped when I heard the sound of a woman's voice echo into the Entrance hall.

"I do believe you are right, Professor Dumbledore."

Professor McGonagall entered quickly, heels clicking, midnight blue robes sailing behind her, pointed hat tottering dangerously on her head. She too wore glasses and her face was set sternly as if she had just been yelling at a student and was still mad... too bad she always looked that way.... A ghost flew across the hall. He looked at me as he passed, welcomed me, and then reminded me that I was late. I remember thinking that I was getting in over my head. Ha! Ahh, anyway, my expression must have mirrored my thoughts because Dumbledore said, "That's just Sir Nicholas. He is as harmless as almost everything else here at Hogwarts." I blinked at him.

"Now, your trunk and bag will be brought up to your room after you are sorted into your house. There are classes going on now but you won't start any of your classes until tomorrow. After you are sorted, Professor McGonagall will discuss with you what you will be taking. I expect that you are tired after your trip...Good then. Professor, if you will get the sorting hat. I shall check out how you are getting acquainted with everything later."

Dumbledore walked off. McGonagall and Istood in silence for a bit after Dumbledore was out of sight.

"I will get the sorting hat," said McGonagall, "Stay here."

I looked around. It was quiet and torches were burning on the walls next to portraits of people. I walked around the hall and stopped in front of a portrait of a woman dressed in blue lace but covered in gaudy gold necklaces and rings. She looked at me, smiled, and then began to knit. Geez, that lady freaked the hell out of me. She's actually really nice though. Madame LeRouge is her name. You know, she died during one of those damn goblin wars. She was trying to stop them when....Fine, whatever, as you wish. So, like I was saying, she freaked the hell out of me so I ran out of the entrance hall.

I ran for a bit past classes and I didn't stop running till I knew I was lost. Before I could think of what to do, I heard footsteps coming behind me and, like the idiot I was then, I ran into the room closest to me as if I had done something wrong.

"Where am....?"

"Shh!"

I was in the library and being shushed by Madame Pince, the librarian. I whispered an apology and looked around. Besides the endless rows of books, there were tables filled with students wearing black robes and studying or copying each others homework.

"What are you doing?," I asked a random boy.

He had flaming red hair and a crooked nose. He looked tall even though he was sitting and had a lion on an emblem on his robes. He just blinked at me either in surprise or confusion. I turned toward his friend. He was the only other person sitting at the table and he too had a lion emblem. He had emerald green eyes behind black glasses and his hair....I swear, I just wanted to run a comb through his hair; it was jet black and just all over the place, nothing like how it is now.

"Um, we're doing homework. Transfiguration," he said.

"Okay....," I said while sitting down next to the red head.

"Excuse me," said Red, "But, who are you? I've never seen you here before. Are you visiting a relative?"

"Actually, I'm not visiting anyone. I'm Enticima Haldara. I'm starting here as a 5th year tomorrow."

"Oh cool. We're both 5th years. I'm Ron Weasley."

Ron shook hands with me.

"And I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Pleased to meet you both, " I said while shaking Harry's hand. He had this relieved expression. I think he was happy that I didn't know who he was, or how important he was.....sigh ignorance is bliss....

"What house are you in?," Ron asked curiously as he closed his textbook.

"I don't know yet. I'm about to be sorted."

"We're in Gryffindor," said Harry.

"The best house in the whole of Hogwarts," interjected Ron.

"Oh, I seriously doubt that, Weasley," said a cold voice from behind me.

I turned around. There was a boy coming toward us. He wore black robes like all the other students, but he had a different emblem on his, a snake, and a 'P'. Come to think of it, Ron had a 'P' on his robes too. He had white blonde hair and intriguing gray eyes. I remember thinking, "Damn. What house is he in?"

"Corrupting innocent new 5th years, are we, Potter?" asked the blonde to Harry.

Harry scowled and answered, "I don't see how this is any of your business, Malfoy."

"Oh! I'm offended! How is it not my business when you and the Weasel are..."

"Watch it, Malfoy, or you'll end up with a mouthful of slugs," said Ron, his face getting redder every second Malfoy was standing there.

"What's wrong? Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried that? Hmph, I suggest you put that wand away because everyone knows you can't do anything without that filthy Mudblood friend of yours around."

Before Ron could do anything, Harry had gotten up from his seat and held him back. Malfoy laughed triumphantly and turned towards me.

"I'm Darco, by the way, Draco Malfoy. I suggest you don't hang around with this lot of dirty blood lovers and scarheaded reject orphans."

This time it was Harry who attacked. He sprang at Draco and pinned him to the ground. The librarian came running and, sadly, pulled Harry off before he could do any real damage. McGonagall came up to us then. I don't know how long she had been there for.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Weasley. I will take care of the three of you later. Miss Haldara, it is time for your sorting. Follow me."

I remember looking back once more and catching Harry's eye. I always liked his eyes.....I remember the walk to McGonagall's office. It felt like it took forever. We walked in stony silence, she being madand all.The only noise came from our heels and the distant sound of teachers' voices. I wasn't nervous or excited or scared. I was just walking and waiting for what was next to come. I had this sense of foreboding that I couldn't shake, but I ignored it as I entered into McGonagall's office. It was simple. Two chairs in front of a desk, a table in one corner with some items I didn't recognize, a bookcase, portraits on the walls, and another table with a tattered and dirty hat sitting on top of it, looking rather pathetic.

"Take a seat," said McGonagall as she lifted the pathetic hat. She placed it on my head after I was settled.

"Ahh yes. A late comer I see," started the Hat. By then I was rather annoyed with people calling me a "late comer" so I rolled my eyes and drummed my fingers on McGonagall's desk out of boredom.

The hat continued, "A late comer filled with courage....and wit. Smart, I see and very clever. Cunning too...sly and secretive....sneaky, very sneaky. Loyal, quite loyal though. Hmmm...quite the puzzle you are. Would be good for all the houses, but Slytherin and Gryffindor seem to stand out for you. But where to put you, where to put you...."

"I don't care what house I'm in as long as I'm in the same house as Draco Malfoy," I thought.

"Hmm....I see. Are you sure you don't want to be in Gryffindor? Courage and loyalty are valued. You'll make lasting friendships; be accepted."

"I told you that I don't care. There's nothing in Gryffindor that I want. I want to be in whatever house Draco is in."

"Okay. Are you sure? Hufflepuff is very....no? Okay.....SLYTHERIN!!!!"

"Congratulations on your house," said McGonagall as she took the hat off my head. She looked a bit disappointed to me, but she filled me in on my classes cheerfully. She told me who the head of Slytherin house was, Professor Snape, and then told me that I could go to him if I had any problems, but that I could go to any teacher if my problem was very important. She then told me how to get to Slytherin common room. As I left, I heard her say, "Oh well. One less Gryffindor. Severus will be so thrilled."

As I walked toward the common room, I remember wondering why I told him to put me with Draco. Yeah, I thought he was cute and all, but that kind of thing had never swayed my judgment in the past. The more I thought about it, the more uneasy I became. By the time I got to the portrait hole, I was wondering if it were too late for me to be switched to Gryffindor like the hat wanted too.

"What is the pass...Hey. I've never seen you before. Are you late?," asked the man in the portrait.

"Cascade Leaves," I said, annoyed, and the door swang open.

I entered inside the common room. The room was dark with black stone walls, green drapes, hangings, and rugs. There were black couches and black arm chairs with emerald green cochins. It was a bit chilly, but there was a healthy fire burning in the stone fireplace so I plopped myself down on the couch closest to the fire. I liked Slytherin common room. It seemed to fit with me. I felt as though I belonged there and the dark quiet calmed my nerves as I laid there in blue jeans, a t-shirt and a jean jacket hugging one of the moss green pillows. I remember lying and staring into the embers.

"I can't see my mother. I can't go home. I think I may be a bit in over my head..."

I don't remember when I fell asleep, but I do remember when I woke up. Someone had pulled me to the floor by my hair. I stood up quickly, pulled out my wand, and saw that I was being faced with two boys and a girl. All three of them were at least an inch taller than me and at least 3x my weight.

"Where the hell did you come from?," asked the girl. I watched her in awe as her second chin bounced up and down with every word. I snapped out of my daze and answered her.

"I'm from the US, the states. I'm Enticima."

"Ha! When did they start letting dirty little immigrants in?!," asked chin girl.

"Oh, I don't know," I answered, "Probably about the same time they started letting fat ugly cows in. Oops, I didn't mean that. I meant grossly obese mudblood bitches."

"I'm no mudblood you little....," said chin girl, coming toward me.

She smacked me across the face. I punched her in the eye and kicked the boy who was going after my wand in the nuts. Chin girl was coming at me again so I pointed my wand at her and yelled, "Inimicus Accido!" Chin girl was tossed hard to the floor and she laid there unconscious.

"What's going on? Crabbe! Goyle! What happened?"

The fat boys turned around allowing me to see who spoke, although I already knew who it was by the voice. It was Draco. He came toward us, looked at chin girl, looked at me, and then at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Crabbe, Goyle. I need to talk to you two later. Enticima, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. They're fifth years too. You don't need to worry about them. Come now, let's unpack your things."

I remember leading him up to my room. It was a spare room, like a furnished dungeon. I had it all to myself, no roommates, and I always liked it. But, as I lead him up, I wasn't thinking about the room. All I could think about was Draco and the power he held over the two freaks who attacked me. I realized then that I wanted the same kind of power.

"Its nice," said Draco as we entered my room, "The other dorms are less elaborate, less spacious."

It had black chairs and green cochins. There was a dark green carpet and green hangings over the walls. My bed had black sheets with squiggly silver lines of thread all over it. I had a black bookcase and a black dresser as well. If it wasn't for the bed, it would have looked like a mini version of the common room, but, like I said before, I loved it. Anyways, we began putting away clothes and books and the such in silence. We were organizing my bookcase when Draco began to speak.

"You sure have a lot of books on the dark arts."

"What can I say, I love the dark arts. Its so much more mystical and it seems more useful as well. What I used on the chin girl was something I got out of that book," I pointed to a tattered brown book called 'Avada Amicus'.

"Chin girl?," Draco said while laughing, "Her name is Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson. I can see why you'd call her chin girl. But she's alright and she has her.....uses." He laughed some more.

I continued, absently, not caring much about whatever it was that was making him laugh, "That's one of my favorite books. I hear that its not allowed here though."

"No, its not. But there are other schools that are good for it......Well, maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Its nothing. I was just thinking that maybe I should take you around the school, teach you how to be a real Slytherin......you're pure blood aren't you?"

He had been stroking his chin, deep in thought. His face was all screwed up in a concentrating look. He looked very good then and it took a moment for me to register what it was he had said, "Uh...I don't know and I don't really understand what it means. I know that a mudblood is a negative connotation."

Draco looked puzzled at the fact that I didn't know what a pureblood was, so I filled him in on my situation. I told him about my mother and how I found out I was a witch and how I couldn't go home.

"Do you know if your father is a wizard?," asked Draco

"I don't know. Its not like my mother woulda told me anyway. Why?"

"To be pure blood, your whole family has to be wizard."

"What is it? Do I have to be pure blood to be a real Slytherin?"

"I don't know yet......," said Draco distantly while messing with one of my books.

God, if I knew then what I know now. Its still hard for me to believe that that was only two years ago.....

"How about this," continued Draco, "I'll observe you for a whole school week and by the end, I should know if it matters whether or not you're a pure blood. And if it does matter and you're not pure, we'll have to keep that to ourselves. This could definitely work. Let me see your schedule....yeah, almost all the same classes as me....Arithmacy? Latin? Why the devil do you need those?"

"McGonagall gave me Arithmacy, said that my school records show that I could be alright in that class. I chose Latin. I figured it would be good to learn since some dark arts books aren't in English. I can't read two of my books because of that."

"Then its settled. Just do me a favor. Figure out for sure if you're pure. I don't take well to mudbloods or half bloods and it would be a pity if you couldn't be a real Slytherin."

He turned to leave. I was angry at him then. It wasn't my fault that I didn't know and it wouldn't be my fault if I weren't a pure blood. I had no idea what he had in mind but I was once again starting to regret my choice. He turned around and looked at me once more and left. I locked my door, undressed, and laid down. I wasn't in the mood to sleep or go to eat with the other members of my house. I fell into a light sleep at around 7pm-ish........Hmm? Fine, go have your little coffee break, Rita. Hurry back, cause the next part is really what tells you how everything started,.....the beginning of the end for me it was, the beginning of the end .....

A/N: Latin translations (from my handy-dandy Latin dictionary):  
_Avada Amicus -Away Friendship  
Inimicus Accido - Fall Enemy_

Just a question. Should I italicize the parts when Enticima breaks out of her narrative and says asides or things to Rita? Tell me your opinion when you review. (Review, damn it!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All power to Rowling. She owns Harry Potter and all the characters (except Enticima Haldara, she's mine. Ha!). I make no money from this.

* * *

Oh, so you're finally back, ay Skeeter? Should I go on then? Lovely...My first few days passed by smoothly until Thursday ( I had arrived on a Monday). I remember how that day started. It was hot, annoyingly hot, and I wasn't in the mood for anything. My first class that day was Defence Against the Dark Arts and it was the first time I'd been to that class. I entered the class and sat down in the seat that Draco had saved for me.

"Jesus Christ, she's ugly," I said aloud accidentally when I noticed the teacher for the first time.

Several students snickered including Draco. He whispered into my ear, "That's Umbridge. The Ministry of Magic put her here. She's really an arse."

"Silence now, class. You, new girl, who are you?," asked Umbridge.

"I'm Miss Haldara."

"Well, _Miss Haldara_, stop whispering to Mr. Malfoy or you'll end up having the pleasure of serving detention with me," said Umbridge sweetly.

She got up then and began to walk around the classroom. I took this time to whisper to Draco.

"What she gonna do? Force me to swap clothing?"

Draco looked at Umbridge and smirked. She was wearing a pink and green patterned sweater vest over a neon pink turtle neck sweater with a plaid skirt.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?," asked Umbridge into my ear suddenly.

I jumped and my head collided with Umbridge's. Umbridge swore, clasped her hand over her forehead, took a step back, and crashed into the desk of a nearby student. Instant laughter. The class exploded. Umbridge smoothed out her clothing and sheepishly told the class to quiet down as she walked back to her desk. She looked rather pink and her eyes seemed to be bulging out more than usual, but she pretended as if nothing had taken place.

After DADA, I headed, alone, to my first Arthmancy lesson. I remember strolling to the class thinking about my week as of then. I'd gotten a chance to chat with Harry in the hall on Tuesday.

"So you're in Slytherin?," Harry asked dejectedly.

I pointed to the Slytherin emblem on my robes and answered, "Yeah, I sorta am."

We stood in silence for a bit, him fidgeting with his books and me watching as a group of Ravenclaws ran past loudly. We ended up speaking at the same time as each other.

"Look, Harry, what is it?"

"So, how's classes been so far?"

"Sorry, you go first, Enticima."

"What is it that is makin you so uncomfortable?"

Harry looked away as he spoke, "It's just that you're in Slytherin now. It's weird. Slytherins are unfriendly, annoying arseholes and you don't strike me as that."

He caught my eye. I smiled. He smiled back.

"So until I prove to be an asshole, I guess we're friends then, huh?," I said. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, "We're gonna be late for class. I'll see you 'round, Harry, 'k?"

"Yeah, I'll see you around then...."

"You're laaaaaaaaaaaaate," said a ghost as he passed me by, bringing me back in touch with what was the here and now.

The halls were completely empty. I sprinted to my class while cursing myself for getting caught up in my own thoughts.

"How kind of us to grace us with your presence, Miss Haldara," said Mistress Vector, the Arithmancy teacher. She was young at the time, in her 30s, and tall with olive skin and short brown hair. She was pretty even tempered but always assumed that incorrect answers were the result of having not enough homework. She accepted my excuse that I had gotten lost and continued, "Very well. Take a seat next to Miss Granger. She can be your tutor until you get caught up. Miss Granger, please raise your hand so our newest addition can see where you are located. I suggest that the two of you make up a study schedule that works best for both of you."

I looked around and spotted the girl known as "Miss Granger". She had bushy brown hair and resembled,in my opinion, a chipmunk or a squirrel. I took the empty seat next to her and shook her hand as it was out there waiting for me to shake it.

"Hi. I'm Hermione. I'm a Gryffindor Prefect."

"I'm Enticima and I'm not a Gryffindor Prefect."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know if you knew about Prefects and that that's what the "P" on my badge stands for. So, where are you from? You have an American accent."

"Yeah, I'm from New Jersey."

"Really? Did you live in a Muggle town or among other witches and wizards?"

"Muggle town, actually."

"Well, I think you'll like it here. Most everyone here is nice and friendly," she frowned slightly as if she tasted something sour, "I see you're in Slytherin. Well, I'm sure your housemates are nice to you..."

Mistress Vector cleared her throat and class commenced. My goodness, how _annoying_ Hermione was! All during the rest of class she kept looking over my shoulder at what I was writing and how I was making my charts. _"No that's wrong." _or _"No, no, no, not like that." _were her favorite phrases. And when the teacher actually commended me on the chart I was making, Hermione went, "Well, I could have shown you an easier way, but that's good too I guess." I swear that was the longest hour _of my life_. When Arithmancy was over, Hermione took my day planner and opened it to the next day, Friday.

"We'll meet tomorrow after dinner in the Great Hall. We can go over some past lessons and discuss anything you have a problem with or don't understand."

I rolled my eyes while she wrote and said sarcastically, "I'll be looking very much forward to _that_."

"Really? Me too," she answered with a smile.

"See you, Mione."

I ran away without looking back. I was so glad to be free from her. I nearly ran Draco over on the stairs on the way to my next class.

"How was Arthimancy?," he asked curiously as we walked to class with Crabbe and Goyle close behind.

"Geez, why didn't you tell me how **unbearable** Hermione Granger is?"

"First off, call _it_ Granger, and second of all, what else would you expect from a know-it-all mudblood?"

Crabbe and Goyle smirkedat Draco's commented and I sighed with annoyance. I whispered to Draco, "Do they always have to be around?"

"Them?...No, but they happen to be very useful to me at times so I keep them around," he answered as we arrived to class.

"Hmph, it seems like everybody has their uses...," I muttered underneath my breath.

"Yeah, they do," said Draco with a smirk.

The rest of the day and the week, including my meet-up with Hermione, passed smoothly. Monday dawned cool and cloudy. The only events that took place during the school day were minor. Hermione reminded me during Arithmacy that we'd meet-up on Wed. (Hermione: _"There's so much we have to go over and the N.E.W.T.S. are coming soon."  
_Me: "McGonagall told me that they weren't till..."  
Hermione: _"That's besides the point. Everyday must be treated as if the N.E.W.T.S are coming tomorrow_.") . Then, before Charms, one of the other Slytherins, Blaise Zabini, "accidentally" lit a passing Hufflepuff's robes on fire. Was funny, for about two seconds but then it just got sad, as the student froze the part of her robes that were on fire, but didn't know how to unfreeze her robes so she had to drag the block of ice behind her. It wasn't till after dinner that things began to happen. When I got to my room, there was an envelope with my name written across it on my bed. I recognized the handwriting immediately to be Draco's. I opened it and read the piece of parchment that was inside:

"Haldara,

Meet me in the Entrance Hall at the foot of the stairs at ten o' clock.

Draco Malfoy"

"That's rather vague," I thought as I put the parchment into a dresser drawer.

It was 8pm then, so I started some homework. At 9:45 I changed clothes and left for the Entrance Hall.

"You're early," remarked Draco quietly as I made my way down the staircase.

"You're not accompanied by your henchmen. Tis a miracle!," I whispered back.

He smiled and pushed the doors open to the outside. He held out his hand, "Shall we?"

"Why, yes we shall," I answered taking his hand and allowing him to lead me onto the school grounds.

It had cleared up since the morning and the inky blue sky was a glow with thousands of stars and a large full moon that lit up the grounds of Hogwarts like a giant searchlight. I remember how nervous I was. I was very aware of myself and how awkward I thought I was. We walked along quietly, Draco looking at me occasionally. It was one of those occasionally times when I chose to break the comfortable silence.

"So, Draco, to what do I owe the luxury of having this moonlit stroll with you?"

Draco turned fully toward me and looked into my eyes. The moonlight struck his hair making it look as though he were surrounded by a halo. Took my breathe away, he always took my breathe away....

"Enticima, have you heard anything about a wizard called Voldemort?"

I had to laugh inwardly at how sheepishly he asked me that, it was so noncharacteristic of him. I answered truthfully to him, "No, I haven't."

He smiled smugly at this and then began what seemed like a rehearsed speech, "Voldemort is known to some as 'He-who-must-not-be-named' or 'You-know-who.' But that's only to those who fear or despise him. To his faithful and the hand selected few that he chooses as his equals, the Death Eaters, he is known as the Dark Lord. To my family, he is known as the Dark Lord. You see, Voldemort has held my family in high-esteem ever since he first came on the scene. Voldemort came from a poor wizarding family. He went to Hogwarts and became a star student. But, Dumbledore never liked him. He never trusted Voldemort because he knew that Voldemort would become a stronger wizard than him.

"After Voldemort left Hogwarts, he spent years learning everything there is to know on the Dark Arts. He began to despise how the wizarding world was, how the Ministry of Magic ran things, and how mudbloods and muggles were....treated. He wanted power and he gained power. Slowly at first, but then he gained followers and the Death Eaters, his true family if you ask me, were formed. Dumbledore tried to stop him by creating an Order. At first, Voldemort was winning, but then...I don't know. There was another wizard, _Tom Riddle_, who challenged the Dark Lord to a duel. During the battle, Riddle cast the killing curse at the same time as Voldemort. Riddle was weaker, he died, but Voldemort was ripped from his body, his powers left him, and he was forced to flee, barely alive. Many of the Death Eaters that weren't killed or tossed into Azkaban were still loyal afterwards, but didn't help the Dark Lord, so he was forced to live off another for a time. He slowly regained his strength and last spring, he regained his body.

"The Dark Lord has been thwarted many times, but now that he's almost back to full power, things are coming together for him. A war is brewing and in this war, you're either for him or against him. The foolish will die and the only way to truly ensure your survival will be to join with him as a Death Eater, one of the Dark Lord's most loyal and cunning servants, doing everything in your power to help him in his plight.

"Enticima, I have been watching you now for a week, taking in your attitude, your intelligence, all of your characteristics. In July, Voldemort is throwing the Death Eaters' Ball. It's a turn of the century kind of costume ball with fancy ballroom gowns and costumes and tuxedos that's filled with food and drinks and dancing and music. Its only put together to either celebrate an accomplishment of Voldemort or to initiate the children of already existing Death Eaters. This ball is for both those reasons. I want you to be there. I want you to be a Death Eater, Enticima."

I remember everything about that moment. It was quiet, very quiet. The fact that I hadn't answered was so obvious in that silence. I didn't know what to say then. As Draco had spoken, there was this odd, excited gleam in his eyes. The longer I stayed quiet, the faster that gleam seemed to disappear. I had to speak.

"I....Draco.....I don't know. This is a lot to get in such a short time. I can't even go to the DEB, no one in my family is a Death Eater."

"I actually have that all taken care of, almost. That's really why I wanted to watch you in school. I could have asked anyone to be a Death Eater, but I could tell that you weren't just anyone. I knew you'd be good by your interest in the Dark Arts and your skill is _almost_ better than everyone in our year. There are some things that need to be worked on, but we'll address that later. I figured that the best way to get you in on Voldemort's good graces was to have you with me. So, I watched to see if you were compatible, to see if my family would like you. I think we fit together well and that my parents would like you and would be willing to represent you and, for the night, be your Death Eater parents. I know this is a lot, but think of what could happen if you join. Think of the power you'd have. You'd be able to do whatever you wanted and to whomever you wanted. You'd be set for life. This is what being a real Slytherin is all about. Besides, not joining is pure stupidity and may even lead to your death. I need to know now whether you're in or not because if you are, I have to set up a time for you to meet with my parents. Enticima, I know you may be....mudblood, but that doesn't really matter, no one has to know. We'll need you and it's folly for you not to join, not to be on the winning side."

I didn't want to argue. I didn't even care. I was 15, I was young. I had watched him just as much as he watched me. I had taken in his whole speech. I felt I could trust him and Voldemort's cause. I wanted power. I wanted to get into Draco's pants!

"Yes, Draco, I'll join."

"Yes!," he said as he hugged me and lifted me off the ground.

After he put me down, we held hands and walked back to the castle.

"It'll be me, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, and Parkinson being initiated at the DEB, plus you if my parents allow. There's a thing though. Both Parkinson's and Zabinin's parents have pissed Voldemort enough for them to be practically out of the loop and in, ha,serious pain. It's an interesting story actually, both families are looking to their children to put them back in good graces with Voldemort," commented Draco as we reached the Slytherin Common Room. It was deserted but for a warm fire burning in the hearth. He sat down on the couch and said, "Well, I'm staying down here for a while."

"Well, I'm goin up. Nite."

"Good night."

I tossed myself onto my bed happily. It was a obvious to me that I liked Draco and him wanting me to become a Death Eater during the DEB made me feel that he liked me as well. It was 11:30pm when we got in and it was midnight when I realized that I had misplaced one of my Dark Arts books. After I couldn't find the book in my room, I headed down to the common room figuring that it would be there. I flattened myself against the stairwell instinctively when I heard voices coming from the common room.

"She said yes." It was Draco.

"That's good isn't it?" and Crabbe.

"Oh, yes its perfect for me."

"Voldemort will like her," chimed in a voice who I assumed belonged to Goyle.

"Yes, he will. He'll see her potential and he'll be overjoyed. This of course will put my family back on a pedestal with Voldemort and as a result my father will be prouder than ever. And do you two realize what that means for me? It means that everything I want will happen and once again, **I** will be officially better than Potter in the eyes of all those who matter. Mates, this is our time to celebrate."

I ran away. I just ran away to my room. Never in my life had a boy I liked actually liked me back, so I don't know why I thought Draco would. I didn't cry when I got to my room, I didn't regret either. I didn't want to back out of my choice, so I decided then and there that when I was Voldemort's favorite, I'd use my position to make Draco's life a living hell. _sighs>_ I was such a Slytherin.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Rowling and Warner Brothers do. All power to them. I own Enticima Haldara though. Ha!

* * *

Time seemed to move quickly after that night. I made friends with most of my housemates who were in my level (I got into tiffs with Parkinson every now and again; I really **could not** stand her). I had lost my crush on Draco, but we were friends. Actually, I think I might have been one of his only real friends in Slytherin house...I would make sure to talk to Harry and Ron when I had time, so we had an acquaintance kind of friendship going. I still met up with Hermione for Arithmancy help, but she began to annoy me more and more as time went by with her constant scoldings about how I did my charts and how I study for tests. Before I knew it, it was almost time for Christmas vacation. I remember the conversation I had with Draco a week before holidays started. I had been in the common room talking to Zabini. 

"So, Zabini, where you goin for the holidays?," I asked as I sat on the couch in front of the fire place.

It was freezing outside _and_ inside, so most everyone was trying to get warmth from the fire. Zabini was sitting next to me and Goyle was next to him. Draco was in an armchair across from me and Parkinson was in one next to him. Crabbe was at the hospital wing, trying to get Madame Pomfrey to rid him of the flu.

"Home, of course," answered Zabini while taking a sip of his hot cocoa, "Mum and dad are having the whole family over."

"Even that git Samantha?," asked Goyle between bites of his sugar cookies.

"Of course not. Like mum would allow her into our home. For Merlin's sake, Samantha married a muggle."

There was a collective shudder then, as if the thought of marrying a muggle was disgusting and not welcomed.

"So, where are _you_ headed, Haldara? Home to your mummy who doesn't want you? Or here with the mudbloods and the rats?," asked Parkinson snidely while sipping on her warm butterbeer.

"Heeeeeeeeyyyyy," broke in Zabini before I could retort, "that is right. You don't have any place to go, do you?"

Everyone in our year knew something about what happened between me and my mother, but they only knew that my mom didn't want me to know that I was a witch. Draco and Harry were the only ones that knew that I might have been part muggle.

**__**

FLASHBACK

Me: "So, if you don't mind me askin.....how is it that you're an orphan?"

Harry: "My parents were killed when I was a baby..."

Me: "I'm sorry...I'm an orphan too, in a way. I don't want to see my mother again and I doubt whether she cares if I'm alive right now. I belong to no one, especially not that crazy hag."

Harry: "Crazy hag....What exactly happened between you and your mother?"

Me: "After she forbid me from being a witch, she put me under the Imperius Curse and I broke out of it two months later. Then, I ran away."

Harry: "Couldn't you have gotten your father to help?"

Me: "No. I don't know. He's probably just like my mother. She hated being a witch and thought of herself as a freak, I don't know why. If my father was a wizard, he probably thought of himself in the same way, so she'd probably have lied and said she was a muggle. But then again, she wouldn't have wanted a wizard child, so she probably got with a muggle in hopes that I wouldn't have any abilities."

Harry: "You might not be pure blood? Doesn't it get to you the way Malfoy talks about muggleborns and half bloods?"

Me: "That's just how he is. If I didn't ignore what he said, I'd be having a war with him and the rest of my house everyday, and that would definitely be a losing battle."

**__**

END OF FLASHBACK

"I don't know where I'm going. I'll probably stay here," I said thoughtfully.

"Actually," drawled Draco as he finished his butterbeer, "I was going to invite her to spend the holidays with me and my family at Malfoy Manor. So, Enticima, would you like to stay over the holidays with me and my family"

"Why, I'd love to," I said while smirking at Parkinson.

"Looks as though you won't be spending the holidays with muggleborns after all, aye Enticima," said Zabini while patting me on the back.

"Looks as though to me that there's something going on right underneath our noses," grumbled Parkinson.

"What a_re_ you talking about, Parkinson?," asked Draco in annoyance.

"Well, you and _that_ are so close and together a lot. It seems fitting that you two are more than just mates,"

"Honestly, Parkinson, if I fancied Haldara, you lot would know it instantly. I'm only inviting her because she has to meet with my parents for something and because it would be disgusting for her to have to stay here. Besides, you don't fancy me either, right Enticima?"

"Right you are, Draco," I said, "I'm not one of your screaming little fan girls."

"Screaming fan girls? Since when, Malfoy?," asked Zabini in amusement.

"I know you could get any girl you want, but fangirls...Ha. You make me laugh, Haldara," said Parkinson, though she was blushing slightly.

"It's the first and second years. They _love_ him. Honestly, they worship the ground he walks on. I think it's the stunning, white blonde hair, the piercing gray eyes, and the mad Quidditch skills that make these girls quake in their training bras," I said dramatically while tossing myself sideways against Zabini as if I were swooning.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," said Draco sarcastically amidst our laughter, although he was smirking as well, "If having them swoon over me wasn't so useful, I would have turned them off me from the beginning."

He turned and looked behind him, drawing our attention to a nearby table where two 2nd year girls were sitting. One of the girls looked up and noticed Draco staring. She tapped her friend who looked at us, then at Draco. Draco gave a little wave and the first girl turned pink and the second girl squealed, covered her mouth, and ran away. The first girl grabbed her books, tried to give Draco what I'm sure she thought was a sexy smile and ran away after her friend. After we finished laughing and making fun of the girls, I wished them all a good night (it was 11pm and the common room was starting to empty out).

The next day, Wednesday, was boring up until Potions with the Gryffindors. It started off the usual way; note taking, Hermione volunteering to answer questions and not being picked on, Neville managing to drop and break several vials, etc. Then, while we were all attempting to create a flu draught (Madame Pomfrey begged Snape to teach the potion to us. There was like a flu plague going on in the 7th and 5th year classes and frankly, she was getting sick of treating everyone, plus, she kept running out and having to make more) something happened. Snape was writing at his desk, the Slytherins who weren't at the hospital wing (all of nine of us) were on the left on the dungeon, and the Gryffindors were on the right. Draco, me, Goyle, Crabbe, and Kyla Dourf (she was so annoying and had long black hair, that is until she dyed it electric blue, thinking that the boys would find her more attractive that way.) were standing in the middle row, tending to our potions.

"Dourf, Dourf!", hissed Draco.

"What?," came the return hiss.

Draco coughed and tugged his ear at the same time. Then he went back to doing his potion.

"What does that mean?," I thought while bringing my attention back to Dourf.

She obviously understood Draco, because she was now digging in her purse for something. I gazed curiously as she pulled out a lime green potion inside a glass vial. I watched as she slipped it into her pocket and walk over to the table where the items needed for the potions were. She grabbed several brown roots and upon her return, she tripped over foot and flung her roots at Harry.

"Geez, Potter. I'm so sorry about this," said Dourf apologetically.

"It's...okay," said Harry cautiously.

While Harry was picking up Dourf's roots, I watched as Dourf took the vial from her pocket, uncap it, and pour it's contents into Harry's cauldron.

"Thank you, Harry."

As soon as Dourf got back to her cauldron, Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe burst into snickers and then began whispering the reason why they were laughing to the other Slytherins. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't care. I just frowned and went back to my cauldron. A few minutes later, I heard whispering.

"Hermione! Hermione!", whispered Harry.

"What?", answered Hermione while stirring her potion.

"Look."

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her toward his cauldron. Then, he knocked on the surface of his potion.

"It's rock solid!", exclaimed Ron, drawing the attention of several Gryffindors and Snape.

"What did you do? Did you copy all the ingredients correctly? Did you follow the directions?", asked Hermione as she looked through Harry's notes.

"Is there a problem here?", asked Snape coolly as he approached Harry's cauldron.

"Nothing, professor," said Harry, Ron, and Hermione in unison as Harry pressed his hand against the surface of the draught in an attempt to hide it from Snape's view.

"Then I suggest that you all go back to your own cauldrons because theere is only 15 minutes left of class and only 5 of them remain for you to perfect the flu draught."

Snape turned around and strode back to his desk, his black robes floating slightly as he walked. I must say, I always had a crush on Snape. laughs Why wouldn't I? Dark, mysterious, brooding good looks. Mmm! He just screamed sex and radiated sexiness. Honestly, that Snape...Huh?...I'm getting off topic?...Oh, sorry. Where was....I had been gazing absentmindedly as Snape took his seat, when there was a loud crack from Harry's direction. Everyone turned toward Harry to see his arm elbow deep in his potion. Apparently, he had applied too much pressure on the surface of his potion when he was trying to hide it and his hand broke through the surface, Harry swore and pulled his arm out of his cauldron. The other Slytherins were rolling with laughter as Harry wiped the puke green potion off his arm.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe that the flu draught is supposed to be light blue in color," said Snape coldly with a smirk on his face, "You didn't have to destroy a perfectly good potion, I would have been more than willing to fail you if you had just came out and asked."

It seemed as though it was taking Harry all his strength not to talk back to Snape and as the rest of the class began to hand in their flu draughts, Harry sat with his head down on the table. As soon as class let out, the Slytherins began to taunt Harry. I shoved Draco as I ran to catch up with Harry and Co., who were trying to power walk away from the jeers.

"Potter, Potter!," I yelled as I caught up.

"Come to mess with me too have you?," spat Harry angrily.

"Look, **_Potter_**, I was only coming to you to apolo-what the hell?!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed my line of sight. It was Harry's arm, the one he dipped into the draught, it was covered in green scales.

"Harry," said Hermione, "you should go see Madame Pomfrey."

"No, it'll be fine," answered Harry.

"Look mate, this isn't the time for you to be stubborn," said Ron carefully.

"What do you mean _stubborn_. You're the one...."

"I know this!," I said, interrupting the argument that was about to take place.

They all looked at me. While they were talking, I was trying to remember where I had seen that effect before.

"That potion is supposed to turn you into an animal for up to 5 hrs at a time. It's like an advanced version of the Polyjuice potion. This potion takes a shorter time to create and while drinking the potion transforms the person, coming into contact with the potion on your skin will do half the effect; you will take on the animals appearance. Vertere potion! That's what it's called."

The three of them looked at me blankly. Harry spoke first.

"How do I get rid of this?"

"Give me your arm. I do believe it's like this."

I gave him an Indian burn and the scales underneath my hands came off, revealing his regular pale skin. After we had peeled off all the scales, the four of us walked quietly to the library to work on homework.

"Why didn't you know that potion, Hermione?", asked Ron cautiously as we turned a corner.

"Yeah, why not?", asked Harry.

I answered before Hermione could open her mouth, "It was a Dark Arts potion and I doubt Mione is very well versed in that kind of magic."

"I figured as much," said Ron and we all fell silent again.

I remember what happened when I entered Slytherin common room that night. I had skipped dinner and spent time bonding with Harry and Co. in an empty classroom after being kicked out of the library for laughing too loudly, so it was the first time I'd seen my house mates since the Vertere potion incident. As soon as I entered, a momentary silence fell. I took my usual spot by the fire while everyone stared at me. The chatter began again though, and I was left in peace to pour myself a cup of hot cocoa. After drinking, I left the common room and entered my bedroom, only to find Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe seated on my bed. Draco stood up instantly when he saw me and Crabbe and Goyle followed suit.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!", spat Draco angrily as he walked toward me.

I had never seen Draco enraged before; he wasn't very attractive then. I answered him, "What are you talkin about?"

"I'll tell you what I'm 'talkin' about. I'm talking about you helping that Potter boy!"

"You saw that?"

"Yes, I saw it!"

"So what? Am I not allowed to help my friends?"

"You're friends with that little shit?! What the hell is wrong with you?! What? You want to be shunned and looked down upon too? You like hanging around with filth?"

"Fuck you, Malfoy, for being such a closed-minded prat. If I wanted to hand around with filth I'd be your fuckin girlfriend."

He slapped me the. _Draco_ slapped me. Mr. "I'm too good for physical violence" slapped me...and I just laughed. I laughed like some sort of lunatic.

"What the hell was that, Draco? I thought you left that stuff to your lackeys, you being all 'above it all.'." I said challengingly, "What is it darling? Do you not like me being friends with **Harry **and his friends?"

I was trying to make him mad, make him lose it again, take his ass down a peg. It was working. He was struggling to keep his proper composure. For those few minutes, I had power over Draco and it felt **so darn good. **Draco always manipulated and controlled others, now he was my puppet and I was loving how the tables were turned.

"Fine. I don't care," said Draco.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco, stunned.

"Be mates with whomever you want. Just know that it's your mistake. Potter will be your downfall. Lord Voldemort won't stand for it. Yeah, you'll regret this," said Draco spitefully, but with an even face.

Goyle stepped up to me with his fists clenched and commented, "Yeah, you better watch yourself cause Voldemort doesn't take well to mates of that...."

"Wait, stop," said Draco as he pushed Goyle back.

He looked as if something had just hit him, an idea.

"Voldemort won't be mad at all."

"He won't?", asked both Crabbe and Goyle in surprise.

"No, fools, he won't be upset with her for being friends with the great Harry Potter. I think he'll be pleased with her acquaintance with Potter and her loyalty to him."

"Wha?.....Oh!", said Crabbe densely.

Draco shot him a look and put back on his angry face. Goyle still did not get it and neither did I. I couldn't figure out why it mattered that I worked for Voldemort and was friends with Harry? I couldn't get how that would be an advantage to anyone.

"Well, love, I guess it's okay for you to be mates with anyone you want," said Draco smugly as he tapped the tip of my nose with his index finger and then passed me by while calling to Crabbe and Goyle.

The next day Draco told me the routine for Friday. We'd wake up early, finish packing what we needed, take our trunks with us to breakfast, and then leave.

"We're leaving Hogsmede at 10am, so we'd better eat fast," sad Draco while flicking pieces of paper into the common room fireplace.

"Why? How are we getting to Hogsmede?", I asked lazily as I rolled over on the couch to face him.

"We're walking to Hogsmede and then taking a carriage to Malfoy Manor."

"We're walking? Your parents must _love_ you to death."

"Ha, ha, ha. Usually they take a carriage up here to get me, but they aren't in the mood to be anywhere near here at the moment. That's why we're walking to a carriage in Hogsmede," said Draco in exasperation.

I sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Class," I said simply as I gathered my books together.

The rest of the day passed in a slow, lazy stupor. No one wanted to do work and the teachers were trying and failing to keep the students' attention. I fell asleep during History of Magic that day, ended up dreaming about Snape killing Harry. Was a bit spooky you know, because....Fine, whatever, the dream isn't relevant, I'll keep going. The next day I woke up to the dawn and someone knocking on my door.

"I'm coming," I said through a face full of pillow.

The knocking continued as I tossed on a bathrobe. I grumbled underneath my breathe as I unlocked the door.

"Draco, what is your....oh. Hey, Zabini."

It was Blaise, not Draco at my door. He let himself in and sat down on my bed. His hair was a mess, he was sweating and shaking, and he looked completely horrified.

"Jesus Christ, Zabini, what's wrong?", I saked while grabbing a quilt from my trunk and draping it around his shoulders.

"C-c-c-curse. Tr-tr-tremoris febris c-cast on me," said Zabini through shivers.

"Damn it, Zabini, it'll take me at least 30 minutes to make the antidote. Try not to shiver so much," I said in annoyance.

Geez man, I was so worried then, I didn't know how long he had the curse on him. The Tremoris Febris is a little known Dark Arts curse, only used by advanced wizards. It starts off with a feeling of chills. Then you get a fever that gets higher and higher until the body can't take it and it combusts; your skin gets hot and flames erupt out of you. The fire can't be put out be an extinguisher or water, so you end up burning to death slowly and painfully. There is no counter curse, only the potion that reverses the effects. I remember the anxiety I felt while making that potion. I was rushing and I was spilling and I was substituting ingredients . If it wasn't for my dark arts books, Zabini would have been a lost cause. He was moaning in pain and steaming slightly by the time I had finished the potion.

"Here you go, Zabini. Come on, drink the potion for me Bini," I said while holding Zabini's head back with one hand and serving him the potion with the other.

The potion was sky blue and it stained his chin as some of it trickled down the corner of his mouth. Smoke rose from his head as if he were a freshly extinguished candle. The tips of his hair were burnt.

"Thanks. cough, cough," said Zabini quietly as he shivered slightly, his body temperature coming back to normal.

"Anytime, Blaise," I said while taking a seat next to him on the bed.

He looked at me then. He had a worried expression on his face and his eyes were tearing up.

"What's wrong, Zabini?"

"Enticima, please don't become a Death Eater," he said, crying.

I held him against me and rocked him back and forth. I had no idea what to do then, so I remained silent. Blaise continued, "Tell me you won't go to Malfoy Manor. Tell me you won't try to become a Death Eater."

"Why, Blaise? Why shouldn't I become a Death Eater?"

"They did this to me. A Death Eater did this to me. My parents upset Voldemort again, so to get to them, he sent a Death Eater after me. It's not worth it to become a Death Eater. You think you're safe, you really think you are, but you're wrong. It doesn't matter how close to him you think you are, you're never safe from his wrath when you're a Death Eater. Never safe....never safe. cries."

I was about to speak when I heard a knock at the door. I looked at my clock, it was 5:30am. I realized who it was and yelled out, "Go away, Draco."

"Let me in. I have my trunk with me. We have to hurry up," said Draco annoyedly through the door.

"Sorry, Draco, but not now. I finished packin anyway. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Well at least let me see what you packed."

I looked at Zabini. He had stopped crying and wiped his face on his robes. He gave me a nod and I assumed that meant it was okay to let Draco into my room.

"Wait," said Zabini as he stood up, "promise me you won't go. You're my mate and I can't allow you to put yourself in danger."

"Wow, Blaise, don't go all Gryffindor on me," I said with a smile in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"This is serious. Even Slytherins have to show loyalty to their true mates at some point. So, please, Enticima, don't go."

I didn't answer him. I went over to the door and let Draco in.

"What took you so.....Zabini?", asked Draco.

"I'm just leaving now," said Zabini while walking towards the door.

He gave me one last look and then left.

"What was that all about?," asked Draco while making himself comfortable in one of my armchairs.

"Nothin, just a chat between friends," I said while I opened up my trunk.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yummy! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to anyone who reviewed this fic. You rawk, to put it simply. Also, just a sidenote on Rita Skeeter. She's interviewing Enti. Enti is tellin all this to Rita for an article in the Daily Prophet. Hope that clears the air a bit.

* * *

"Shite, it's cold," said Draco as we walked towards Hogsmede. We had enchanted our trunks and they were floating ahead of us. After Zambini had left, Draco and I went through each others trunk. I liked his clothes and he "approved" of all mine, as if he could tell me what to wear. Anyways, breakfast was a somber affair, for me at least. While the other students were laughing and gossiping and discussing their holiday plans over bacon and sausages, I was picking at the marshmallows in my Lucky Charms, contemplating all that Zambini had said. I was usually so confident in my decisions. I should have brushed off what Blaise had said, but I couldn't. The look in his eyes, that scared worried look, and how he spoke to me just stayed in my mind. 

"Draco?" I asked as we walked along the snow covered road.

"Yes," he answered.

"Draco, I...I don't really know how to phrase this question. I don't even know if it's a question at all actually...I'm just confused about Voldemort's wrath, like what he'll do to you if you upset him and what you can do to upset him."

"That's easy enough. Fail him in any way and you'll anger him. He'll do various things if he's mad. It depends on how badly you fail him, how important you are to him, how important your mission was...Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing, just makin sure I want this."

"What is it? I've been telling you of the Dark Lord's greatness and how you'd benefit from joining him for months. You were sure before. Why second thoughts now? Is that why Zambini was in your room? That twit was trying to turn you off wasn't he?"

"Jesus, Draco. Get off it, would ya?"

"Tell me then. Why was he there?"

At this point, Draco had stopped walking and was currently pointing his finger at me, his other hand was still using his wand to levitate his trunk.

"Don't point that finger at me. Stop bein such a useless prat, you'll make us late," I said while turning way from him and continuing to walk towards our destination. Draco grabbed my arm and hissed at me, "Tell **me**."

"Would you stop! Why the hell do you even care! Is Zambini so much of a threat to you! I don't get it. You get along fine with him. You order him around like you do everyone else. What is it that bothers you so much about him? I know it couldn't be the fact that he may like me, because I know you could never be jealous, cause you could never like me!"

"Would **you** stop it! You're talking nonsense. It's not even about whether or not he finds you attractive. It's about the fact that he may be trying to turn you off the Dark Lord and I can't have that after going through all this trouble to set it up so that you may be with my family and get initiated with me!"

"Fine! Fine! That's why Blaise was there, alright, to turn me off it. Some Death Eater attacked him because of his parents' failure and I had to friggin save his life. I don't want the people I care about suffering because of a failure that I may make. I'm beginnin to doubt how worth it this all is..., " I said less heatedly as every word came out.

"Two things: 1) if you don't fail the Dark Lord, you won't need to worry and 2) you don't have anyone to care about."

"...Bastard, I care about my **_friends_**. You, Zambini, Harry, Hermione (sometimes), Ron, even Crabbe and Goyle for goodness sakes. Yall have been there for me in the absence of everything else and I would kill anyone who dared to hurt you guys and probably be killed in the process. I don't want to have to die because I care about you guys."

Draco stared. He didn't look angry, maybe he was awed or surprised or impressed, I never thought to ask him later on...He did answer coolly though, "Jesus, Enticima, you're such...you're such a Gryffindor. It's sickening."

I rolled my eyes and began to walk towards Hogsmede. Draco did the same and we continued on in silence until he said one last thing on the subject of Voldemort, "Just don't make him angry and we'll all be fine. Don't worry too much, he'll probably like you anyway..."

We arrived at Hogsmede an hour early, so we spent our time in the 3 Broom Sticks doing what Slytherins do best, talking bad about our teachers and students in other houses. After about 45 minutes, we were interrupted during an animated debate about who was more pathetic; Neville Longbottom or the whole Weasley family, by a small floppy-eared _thing_.

"What is _that_," I asked

"Oh," answered Draco spitefully while rolling his eyes, "that's Pheobus, my personal house elf. I hope he's not here alone, the bumbling fool almost got me killed before..."

"House elf?" I asked curiously as I watched the long-nosed freak bound toward us.

His large lavender, dinner plate eyes roved over me, trying to sum me up in one long glance. His mouth was slightly opened and I could see his tongue dangling a little bit out of the corner of his mouth. Draco smacked him.

"The job of a house elf is to **serve** it's wizarding family," said Draco looking towards the elf but still talking to me, "**not **stare at guests. Now would you show us to the carriage you dirty, little rat, before I'm forced to tell father."

Pheobus the house elf quickly turned towards the door and said in a voice little higher than a whisper, "F-follow me m-master Draco."

Pheobus snapped his fingers and our trunks flew out the door. We followed. I remember the first word that came to mind when I saw the Malfoy family's carriage. "Wow." Huge and white with the Malfoy family coat of arms on the doors and guided by 15 ft tall white winged stallions with braided manes and the coat of arms naturally a part of the fur on their sides.

"I know," said Draco coolly as he looked at the expression on my face and pulled me into the carriage.

Pheobus hopped inside after us, closed the doors, whistled for the horses to take flight, and then settled himself on the floor in the corner of the carriage. I wondered vaguely if he actually liked being balled up in like that.

"Why does he just toss himself on the floor like that?" I asked Draco.

"Because he's filth and he knows that filth doesn't belong in the same place as civilized wizards, let alone on the same seats," came Draco's answer in a voice that implied that that was something I should know.

I would have asked why he acted that way towards Pheobus, but I figured that was just how you were supposed to act toward house elves, either that or it was just Draco being an ass again. I would have contemplated that longer, but the ride just seemed to take forever and the smooth peacefulness of it made me fall asleep.

I awoke to the feeling of having my feet pulled, "What the...?"

I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. Draco had fallen asleep as well, with his arm around me. I tossed his arm off me and sat up drowsily. There was a little head moving up and down at my feet.

"So sorry miss," said Pheobus as he turned his face towards me and let go of my foot, "Pheobus was just wanting to shine your shoes."

"Um thanx, Pheobus, I appreciate it, but you didn't have to."

"Your welcomes, m-miss," said Pheobus with a shocked expression.

"I'm Enticima, by the way."

"Your welcomes, Miss Enticima."

I remember being amused by Pheobus' reaction. I was guessing that he wasn't used to being thanked or treated nicely. I figured that I'd have to tell Draco about it so we could mess with Pheobus more, but my thoughts were interrupted as we touched down in front of Malfoy Manor. Pheobus woke Draco, then left. Draco wiped his eyes and left the carriage after me. "Jesus," was my initial thought as I beheld the mansion. It only had 50 guest bedrooms, 25 guest bathrooms, 4 bedrooms exclusively for the main family (Me: "Why four?" Draco: "A room for my parents, a room for me, and then one for my grand-mum and one for my aunt when they visit."), 3 bathrooms for them (the family), a kitchen, a library, a drawing room, an owlrey, a greenhouse, several balconies ( I didn't have the time or the patience to count them.), a living room, and a dining room that could rival any banquet hall. There was also an Olympic-sized swimming pool, a tennis court ("Tennis _was_ a wizarding sport first," said Draco when I inquired whether or not he played.), acres of land, a forest to the right of the mansion, and dungeons in the basement of the house.

"Yes, I live the good life," said Draco as he tossed himself down on the black velvet couch in the living room.

I pulled a chair up to the fier and poked boredly at the embers as I spoke to him in reply, "It's okay, I guess, but you're missing one of the most essential household items.I mean even **muggles** have ones."

"What? What could **I** possibly be missing?"

"A TV/VCR."

I actually didn't expect him to know what a TV/VCR was, but he shot me a look and was about to retort whena different floppy-eared house elf entered the room.

"Lunch is being served in the dining room, Master Draco and young Miss," said the house elf.

This elf had yellowish eyes and had an older, yet cleaner appearance than Pheobus, but Draco still talked to him as if he were lower than dirt. After he had scolded the elf and told him to tell the others to call me Miss Enticima, the elf bowed low and disappeared with a snap of his fingers. Draco rolled his eyes and left the room. I followed. As we walked through the halls, I began memorizing our path, looking at the walls and their paintings and asking where different branching roots of the hallway lead. Before we entered the dining room, Draco stopped me outside the door.

"Look at me," he said while turning me toward him. He looked at me critically. I could read him easily, as he wasn't trying to mask any of his emotions while he was home. He looked anxious as he stood there and analyzed me while biting his lip absentmindedly. I was wearing a short-sleeve green turtleneck sweater with a black skirt, black stockings, and black heels. I had my hair up in a bun and diamond teardrop earrings. I wore no make-up. The only other accessory I had was a dull silver wedding band around my right thumb. Draco himself was wearing a blue button up dress shirt with black dress pants. His hair was slicked back perfectly and he had clear nail polish on his recently filed nails. Finally, he smoothed out my eyebrows and fixed the neck of my sweater and I pulled out his shirt a little because it looked as if he couldn't breathe.

"Alright, you're ready," said Draco, "Just be yourself, but say the right things and don't make them mad. I mean, just don't give them a reason to hate you."

Outwardly, he was feigning calmness, so I guessed that he was trying to mirror calmness within himself. We walked into the room. There were two people sitting at the table, a man reading the Daily Prophet and a woman reading what appeared to be a romance novel. The woman wore dark blue robes with matching blue nail polish on her nails and diamond earrings. She had long white blonde hair that was made into a long tight braid. She sipped occasionally from a glass as did the man reading the paper. The man was wearing black robes with silver embroidery. He as well had long white blonde hair, but his was neatly falling on his shoulders. He was handsome, regal, and stern just as the woman was beautiful, regal, and strict. They seemed to radiate power and discipline. They seemed perfect for each other. They were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and I was in complete awe of them the entire time I was there.

"Ehm," said Draco to get there attention.

"Oh, you're here," said Lucius as he put down his paper walked toward Draco and I.

"Draco, you've arrived and you brought your little friend like we talked about," said Narcissa as she put down her book and came up to Draco.

She hugged him then, in what I'm sure was supposed to be a warm embrace, but was really a lifeless attempt at physical contact with another human being. Draco welcomed it with an actual smile.

"I'm pleased to meet you," said Narcissa while shaking my hand and smiling her beautiful, cold smile.

I was highly aware that I hadn't been introduced to her and that my name hadn't been spoken at all. But, at that moment I figured it wouldn't look good to mention it out of the blue. Besides, they had to know my name already, right? Yeah, they could of forgotten, but...Fine! I'll move along with the story.

"So, Draco, how was your trip over," asked Lucius with a slight smirk, as if he didn't really care to know how the trip was.

"It was okay, father. Pheobus came on time, but acted like a buffoon, as usual," answered Draco seriously, "you should have seen how he treated us."

"Well, I've been having to discipline that one a lot lately. Don't worry about him, he _will_ be taken care of. Come, let's sit and eat."

Lucius sat down without a word to me. I tried not to make a face as I sat down. Narcissa flashed her cold, unfeeling smile at me and I flashed my cold, unfeeling smile back at her. I turned away and found Lucius watching me intently. Before I could think of something to say, Lucius snapped his fingers and lunch appeared on our plates (garden salads with pieces of grilled chicken and Italian dressing) and drinks in our glasses (sparkling grape juice for me and Draco and red wine for the Malfoys). After that, lunch consisted of what I'll refer to as "small talk" between Draco and his father, who I always felt was watching me but was never lookingat me when I glanced over at him. Narcissa talked to me occasionally, asking me questions (Narcissa: "How do you like the food?" Me: "Oh, it's fine, thank you."...Narcissa: "How do you like Hogwarts?" Me: "It's good most of the time, but they don't teach everything I'd like to learn, and Dumbledore can be such a clueless, pain sometimes."...).

At the end of lunch, Lucius addressed both myself and Draco, "So, we'll be seeing both of you at dinner I expect?"

"Yes, father," said Draco

I only nodded. With that, Lucius disapparated out of sight and me and Draco turned to leave. We were halfway to the living room when Pheobus grabbed my hand.

"Yes," I asked while trying to shake him off my arm.

"Madame Malfoy would like to ask you your presence in the library," said Pheobus quietly, his eyes looking like giant lavender softballs.

"Tell her that we'll be there momentarily," said Draco in annoyance.

"Ph-Pheobus is begging of your pardons sir, but Madame is not wanting to see _you_," answered Pheobus, purposely putting emphasis on the word "you."

"Excuse me. **What** did you say to me you fowl-"

"Pheobus only was saying that Madame would only like to see the young miss," said Pheobus while cutting Draco off.

Pheobus disapparated before Draco could react.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked with a slight laugh as Draco smoothed out his hair.

"I'm not angry. I just know my place. Anyway, would you like me to go with you?"

"No, I'm okay. Just tell me where the library is and how to get to it."

Draco gave me the directions and I went on my way. Portraits of past Malfoys adorned the walls and watched me with unblinking stares as I passed. I arrived in the library to find Narcissa writing at a desk in the corner of the room by a midnight blue curtained window. Three of the library walls were lined with books and a painting of Zeus, Ares, and Poseidon locked in a heated battle decorated the ceiling. There were also two recliners positioned in front of a fire place that took up the forth wall on the left of the entrance to the room. Narcissa looked up and bade me sit in a chair that materialized in front of the desk out of no where.

"So, Enticima. It is Enticima, isn't it?" asked Narcissa seriously.

"Yes," I answered.

"You have no other name?"

"Well, my middle name is Artemis, but no one ever calls me that."

"Perfect. You look like an Artemis anyway. You appear to me as a goddess. As a Death Eater you'll either be called by your middle name or your last name. I am called Juno. I'm not really a Death Eater, but because of my husband, I have a Death Eater name. If we decide to sponsor you at the ceremony and you are received by...**Voldemort**...good, you don't flinch at the sound of his name. As I was saying, if you are received by him, your DE name will be either Artemis or Haldara. Now, your whole time here will be like a little test. We'll ask you to do random bits of magic here and there, we'll ask you questions, and there will be constant vigilance. With the constant vigilance, you must act as you usually do because actually, you're not supposed to know all this. I decided that I'd clue you in. I've heard good things about you and it would be a pity if you were deemed unworthy before I got to know you."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"I'm sure. Ehm. You may leave now, but before you go...," Narcissa interrupted herself to stand up and face me eye to eye. She had steely gray eyes that mirrored Draco's and a pointed nose with high cheek bones. She still looked stern and disciplined, but her coldness toward me had lessened. She spoke, "I know that I shall like you, so from now on, refer to me as Mistress Narcissa instead of Madame Malfoy or Mrs. Malfoy. That's too formal and impersonal."

Narcissa laughed bitterly for a reason I did not know. She nodded at me, so I assumed that meant I could leave. I felt her eyes on me as I left through the door. I didn't have much time to think over her behavior because as soon as I turned the corner to return to the living room, I came face to face with...well, actually it was more like face to chest with an angry Lucius Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

"You," said Lucius in what I hope was surprise and not disdain.

"Me," I answered saying the first thing that came to my mind.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be somewhere?"

"Well, I, I was just going to find Draco. I'm sorry if I've..."

"Save it," retorted Lucius, cutting me off, "Get out of my way."

I remember watching him storm away and the decision I made to follow him. Well, actually, there wasn't much deciding involved. I just followed him. I don't know why, but I still went about it carefully down a corridor and stood in the shadows as he went into a room, locking the door behind him. My better judgment told me not to crouch in front of the door to listen, so I passed the room once to survey the area.

"Yes, that'll work," I thought when I looked into the room to the left of Lucius. The room looked like some sort of guest room, with a large bed, mahogany dresser with a mirror on the wall above it, and a nightstand next to the bed. It looked as if it hadn't been used in ages even though the house elves dusted it daily. That did not matter to me though, I had chosen the room for different reasons. You see, the room had a large walk-in closet that connected to the room Lucius was in, which made it perfect for eavesdropping without being seen. So, I entered the closet, locked it with a charm, and found a comfortable spot that allowed me to see Lucius through the blinds of the closet door. I remember how nervous and jumpy I was then. What if I was caught? I dismissed the thought and to ease my mind, I analyzed the room. It was just like the room I had entered in except that it had a fireplacewith a roaring fire going in it. When I realized Lucius was standing in front of the fire, my breath caught in my throat. He was bathed in the fire's red light and had a look of dark maliciousness as the ever changing shadows danced over his tall body. I don't know whether it was the shadows or the excitement but there was something about the way his silver hair glowed orange and the way that he stood tall and proud and frightening in his anger that made me tremble slightly and become entranced. Lucius and Draco were so alike and so different in so many ways. It was as if I were having an epiphany. I was beginning to admire him as Draco did, yet I hadn't even known Lucius for a day yet. I wondered vaguely to myself about where all this was coming from and what it all really was, but I could hardly care at that moment. It wasn't until a face appeared in the flames that I had realized that I was still holding my breath. I instinctively sprang backwards into a pile of rags and my breath came out in a gasp. The shock soon dissolved into curiosity as I regained normal breathing and eased closer to the door of the closet.

"Hmm...Lucius. I trust you received my urgent owl?" said the floating head.

I gazed at the head. It was pure white, its nostrils were slits like that of a snake's and its eyes were blood red with blacklines for pupils.

"Yes, I received it and that's why I was expecting you, Lord Voldemort," came Lucius' response.

My hand flew over my mouth to muffle another gasp.

"That's Voldemort! He sure doesn't look like much," I remember thinking in amusement, "He's supposed to be tall, powerful, and intimidating. There has to be more to him...No. There _is_ more to him."

"Then you must already realize what it is I would like to talk to you about," said Voldemort.

"Actually, my Lord, the owl I received only stated when and how you wanted to speak to me. The reason why is unknown to me," lied Lucius easily.

The eyes on Voldemort's face narrowed but he still spoke with an even voice, "I sent her out to the ministry yesterday, Lucius."

"Yes, my lord. Do continue."

"If you would _let_ me. She made it to the door, but guess what she came upon, Lucius?"

"I do not know, my Lord."

"Arthur Weasley, Lucius. She came upon someone from the Order. You said no one would be around Lucius. It was your job to make sure we had no interference. I trusted you, Lucius. I decided to give you a chance, but no, your information was useless. She had to take care of Weasley."

"Then surely, my lord, there was no harm."

"No, there was no harm...accept for the fact that _Potter saw _through his dream and informed Dumbledore before Weasley could die! You _messed up_, **_Lucius_**."

"My lord, it was a miscalculation. I assumed that the distraction caused would be enough to occupy the entire Order. I did not realize they'd leave the idiot Weasley to guard it."

"You do realize that you will have to pay for your 'miscalculation,' don't you, Lucius? Being on first name basis with me does not make you exempt from my **WRATH!**"

With a last look of hatred and a roar of the flames, Voldemort's head vanished. Lucius stayed where he was, head hanging, silver hair falling over his shoulders. Suddenly he lifted his head and smoothed out his robes as if to pull himself together and then left the room. I stayed rooted in my position, trying to understand the situation and wait for the coast to be clear. After a few moments, I stood up and left my hiding place. What could have been so important that Voldemort wanted? Who is "she"? What is the Order? And wait, isn't Arthur the name of Ron's father? Geez, is Ron alright? I remember how those questions were just burning in my head as I made my way back to Draco.

"Where the bloody hell were you," asked Draco impatiently, although I figured he was just worried, "What did mum say to you?"

He had taken me out of my thoughts but I smiled and sat down next to him on his bed, deciding that I'd think about my questions later. I ignored his original question and looked around his room. It wasn't exactly welcoming, with its dark blue walls and matching closed curtains and carpet. He had a mahogany dresser on the right of the door and a full length mirror next to that which looked as if it had been in his family for ages. The head of his dark blue curtained bed was against the wall to the right of his door. Across from the bed was a desk. The windows were on the remaining wall, but there were portraits on each wall. One was a portrait of his father. Another was of his mother and himself. I couldn't see the others (but I knew they could see me, of course) as the only light in the room, a candle on his desk and one candle burning at each of the four corners of the ceiling, gave off a dim glow, obscuring the pictures.

"What did she say?" asked Draco coldly, obviously upset that I was ignoring him.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just that you've said good things about me and that she would like to get to know me. That's it," I answered simply.

"Then what took you so long? Did you get "

"Lost? No, I didn't get lost. I just took a detour."

"Well, I hope you're happy with your detour because now we're going to be late for dinner."

"Dinner doesn't start until 6."

"You have to change. You can't wear that to dinner," retorted Draco while pointing at my outfit, the same thing I wore to lunch.

I rolled my eyes but consented to changing. Draco left the room and I put on chocolate colored, wide leg, lace-up corduroy pants with a pleated white tuxedo blouse. Dinner was an uneventful affair; a house elf was yelled at, Narcissa attempted small talk with me, Lucius didn't, Draco boasted about how well he was doing in Defense Against the Dark Arts class and that Umbridge was taking a liking to him, and Lucius spoke of how he'd need to speak to the Minister of Magic soon. So, it's just as I said. Dinner was uneventful. It wasn't until after dinner that anything of interest happened. Draco andI were about to go to the drawing room when Lucius told me to meet him in the library. Draco led me to the room, although he didn't need to, and left me there. I sat down in the exact same spot I sat in to speak to Narcissa and waited. I knew what was going to happen, so I didn't try to think of an excuse. It would have been useless. He obviously knew I had been watching him in the guest room and there was no way I could deny that. Lucius strode into the library a few seconds later, his dark green robes flowing behind him. He sat down behind the desk and looked at me with his usual coldness.

"I'd like you to perform for me a few charms," said Lucius.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I _said _that I'd like you to perform a few charms for me. Is that so hard?"

"Oh, no, no, no. Of course it's not."

"Good. First I'd like to see you perform a Summoning charm."

I did my Summoning charm flawlessly on a chair and then on several books.. I did the rest of the charms he asked me to do with ease, so I couldn't help but beam a little as I was leaving.

"You did good today," said Lucius as he walked in front of me, blocking my way to the door.

"Oh thanks," I said nervously, "I've been doing those charms since I was... "

"You couldn't possibly think I was referring to that display of mediocre magic, could you? A mudblood could do that stuff. Now sit."

He pointed his wand at my chair and I went to sit down. I had this horrible sinking feeling in my stomach as I knew what was finally coming. Lucius walked slowly toward me with a look in his eyes that I could not read.

"I know that you were spying on me during my talk with Lord Voldemort," said Lucius.

"You saw me?" I asked

"No. Actually, I did not see you. A house elf had come into the guest room to dust it and found the closet locked. It grew suspicious and waited in the shadows until you left."

"Well, what does this mean, sir? What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing will happen to you. I was impressed that you were able to spy on me as you did. Of course, my mind was preoccupied at the time so it is not a tremendous feat. Even so, I am impressed...somewhat."

"Thank you."

"I wouldn't be so jolly if I were you, though. You are never allowed to spy on myself or Mistress Malfoy, do you understand? Spying on either one of us will make you a _very _unhappy child. Now get out of my sight and refrain from discussing this with my son," said Lucius icily.

I opened my mouth to ask him the questions I had about his conversation with Voldemort, but he must have known what was coming.

He said, "That also means that the topic of my talk with the Dark Lord is not open to discussion with me either. Now, leave."

I gave Lucius a small bow and left the room. I remember wishing that he would have explained himself as I made my way to the drawing room. When I got there, I found Draco reading in one of chairs. I sat in the chair across from him and stared at the wall. It was a lush green color.

"Oh, you're here now," said Draco in stifled surprise.

I gave him a smile and he put his book down.

"Well, go on then, what happened," Draco asked with mild interest.

"You're not fooling anyone, Malfoy," I said seriously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Draco, going back to his book.

"You've been asking 'What hapened? What happened?' since before dinner so you can't pretend now that you don't care. Ugh, anyways, about your father...He gave me a test tonight, on charms. I had to do five of them. I do believe I passed."

"Good, hopefully the next few tests will be just as easy for you," said Draco while putting his book down again.

"Cheers," I said while holding up an imaginary glass of wine.

Draco smiled genuinely, nodded, and said, "Cheers, mate."

"We have to do something."

"Yeah. Whatever you want to do. It's 10pm and I have nothing else better to do with my time."

"Truth or dare?" I asked curiously.

"Truth or what? Isn't that a muggle game," asked Draco with an appalled look on his face.

"Yeah, it is. Now truth or dare? Oh boy. You did say that you'll do whatever I wanted to do. Now, seriously, truth or dare?"

Draco rolled his eyes and bit back a comment, "Truth."

"Ahh, ya sissy!...Is your father always such a prat?"

"Yes," grinned Draco, "yes he is. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, ma lurvely."

"Now who's the sissy?...Have you ever had a naughty dream about Goyle?"

It took me everything not to bust out into a hysterical fit of laughter then. I mean honestly, Goyle? That's like having a naughty dream about a troll...but wait, trolls smell better, don't they...Huh? What? Yeah, I'll get back on the topic, but you know you want to agree with me.

"Hell no," I said, "Besides, Crabbe is the sexy one, anyway. I mean, seriously, me-ow. Who wouldn't want a piece of that? He's way too sexy for his shirt. Too sexy for his boxers. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

Draco tossed me a disgusted look at me and rolled his eyes.

"Alright now, truth or dare," I asked to keep the ball rolling.

"Truth," he answered back.

"Why are you so open with me? I mean, why can I read you so easily? Why do I know when you're really mad and when you're faking it? Why can I tell when you're happy and you try to hide it? Why don't you hide it?"

"That's more than one question."

I gave Draco a look that said I wasn't playing. Draco looked at me for a moment and I knew he was thinking about how he'd answer my questions. I wondered if he'd lie to me or try a "self-preservation" thing that wouldn't even be necessary.

"I guess," started Draco," it's because I feel like I can. I'm comfortable around you. I feel like I have nothing to prove to you. You bring me off my high horse all the time but don't rub it in my face. You don't treat me like some rich prat; you treat me like a person...I never told you this, but I am sorry that I hit you. I was being an idiot that day and I can't believe I resorted to muggle violence. I'm sorry."

I nodded in acknowledgement, "I forgive you."

"Now, truth or dare," Draco continued, but less playfully than before.

"Dare."

"I dare you to let me kiss you," said Draco while trying to look sweet and innocent.

I couldn't help but grin; he looked adorable, really. I leaned in slowly, but just as he came in to kiss me, I put my finger up to his lips, stopping him.

"Not now, love. Not yet," I whispered to him.

I pulled my finger away and got up. The whole time he had been speaking to me, I had been remembering what I had once overheard him say, "_Voldemort will love her...this of course will put my family back on a pedestal...and my father will be prouder than ever_". 

I sighed, "Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Enticima," replied Draco, his hurt expression not quite hidden.

I left then and went to my room...Do you know what's odd though? That night I had a naughty dream about Goyle.

* * *

A/N: I really like the last bit with the Truth or Dare. I wasn't gonna have it in here orginally, but I thought it was too cute to cut out. Anyways, review and tell me what you think. I think I'm movin Draco a bit too fast emotionally here, as in I think I opened him up a little too soon, but we'll see what happens in regard to that...REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: JK owns the universe. Me, I only own Enti.

A/N: The end is a bit sketchy. It's a bit of dialogue between Enti and Rita Skeeter, just so you know. Enti isn't talking to herself there. Enti is in regular script and Rita is _italicized._ :)

* * *

The rest of the holidays passed in a fun sort of haze. Conversation between myself and Narcissa became less forced and Lucius only gave me six more pop quizzes, although he was always watching me. I passed all of the tests flawlessly save for one on transfiguration. I had to transfigure a tea bag into a sword. First try, I got the actual sword part right, but my hilt was made of string. I got it the second time though, to Draco's great disappointment; he had been watching through the door's key hole. I didn't, however, hear anymore about Voldemort. That didn't matter to me though as I was enjoying myself too much to worry about anything else. Draco and I spent the days exploring his house, bowling with house elves in the dungeons, chilling - literally- outside doing various things, and staying up late playing truth or dare.

Christmas with the Malfoys was an odd experience in itself. They didn't go to mass or have a nice, calm Christmas dinner, but they did throw a large party on Christmas Eve each year. During the hours leading up to it, Draco had me under the impression that only the most important witches and wizards came and that it was the social event of the year. That was partly a lie. Yes, there were important witches and wizards there, about 15 or so with their children, but it was more dinner party than huge social bash. The adults talked about the Ministry and laughed their fake cold laughs while the children were shunted to the kiddy table in the corner, forced to amuse themselves. Draco and I abandoned the others after about 10 minutes of hearing why Suzie's mummy was better than Ashlin the mudblood's mummy. Christmas, thank the Lord, was calm and actually kind of pleasant. We opened presents in front of the fireplace in the living room where the large candlelit evergreen tree was and stayed in that room basically all day playing wizard chess and opening crackers and the such. I received a brand new Dark Arts book from Draco and another book called "Prominent Wizarding Families Throughout the Ages" by Samuel Proddington from Lucius and Narcissa. I gave Draco a Snow White type mirror that only gave him compliments whenever he looked into it ("I'm not _that_ vain," laughed Draco dismissively, but ten minutes later he was carefully putting the mirror into the inside pocket of his robes.) and his parents gave him the newest broom in the series of Nimbus racing brooms, the Nimbus 2005. He spent most of the return trip back to Hogwarts talking about it and bragged about it to Crabbe and Goyle as soon as he set foot into Slytherin Common room.

"So, how was your Christmas, Blaise?" I asked after Draco had finished.

We were all sitting in front of the fire in our usual spots, me on the couch with Goyle and Blaise, and Crabbe, Parkinson, and Draco in squishy armchairs opposite us. No one ever sat in our spots while we were in the common room and I doubt anyone but 7th years sat there when we weren't around for fear of being caught. Geez, I never realized the power our little group had over people. People hated us or sucked up to us or were even afraid of us. Ugh, I doubt anyone would care about us on our own, save for Draco with his father and Crabbe and Goyle with their muscles. Hmph, things changed for Blaise, Parkinson, and I, though, but later for that.

"Oh, it was interesting," began Blaise, "We had the whole family over like I said we would, but then Samantha Macrose showed up."

"Oh, that's right," exclaimed Goyle stupidly, "That's that sister of yours that married the muggle."

"She's no sister of mine," continued Blaise bitterly, "and my mother feels the same way. She said if Samantha didn't leave straight away, she'd rid her of the shame of having a muggle for a husband. So Samantha says that mum would never do it because she cared to much about her daughter's happiness. So mum turns the muggle into a goldfish right there in the living room."

Pansy went into a hysterical fit of laughter at that and Crabbe and Goyle soon joined in. Draco smirked and Blaise gave a small grin before continuing, "So, Samantha Macrose starts crying and trying to pick up the goldfish that's just sort of flopping around all over the place. Mum goes to step on it, but Macrose gets smart and transfigures the goldfish back into its muggle form. By then the whole family is in the living room with their wands pointed at Macrose and the muggle. She starts crying, Macrose that is, saying how we'll regret turning her away after she's dead and gone. Then mum goes, 'No, we'll regret letting you get the chance to turn that dirty little goldfish back into a dirty little piece of shite. At least goldfish children would be more presentable than the lot of disgusting half bloods that you'll be turning out.' So the muggle tries to say something in defense, but changes his mind when he realizes that the wands are still pointed in his direction, and pulls Macrose to the door and leaves."

"My mum would have done the same thing. Then again, she and dad raised my brother correctly so that they wouldn't have to," said Parkinson with a nasty grin on her face.

I frowned and got up, feigning tiredness, and went up to my room. I remember being offended at how Mrs. Zabini treated her daughter, her own flesh and blood. I couldn't understand how she could turn Samantha away just because she married a muggle. I was sighing and figuring that that was just how things were when I got a knock on my door. It was Zabini.

"Hey," I said as I opened the door.

"Hey...That reminds me," said Blaise out of the clear blue, "I've been meaning to ask you, why do you have a room to yourself?"

"Oh," I said looking around. No one had ever asked me why, they had only accepted the fact that I had my own place away from the other dorms. I told him, "Well, I was late and all the rooms were taken, so they turned one of the smaller dungeons into a dorm for me. I like it though and that's all that really mattters."

"Oh, okay...," said Zabini slowly.

"Small talk because...?"

"Oh, well...er...you were acting funny in the common room and I was just wondering if you were alright."

"Oh, I just...well. Oh, for goodness sakes, Blaise, she's your sister! She practically raised you, I'm sure, and you push her away? I mean, I can understand it with your mom, I guess, but you?"

"No. I didn't push her away! I didn't have out _my wand_."

"Well, you didn't exactly try to help her."

"Why the hell do you care for anyway? She isn't your sister."

"No, she's not my sister, but that doesn't mean I can't feel for her. She's not the only who has a mother that hates her!"

Blaise started to say something but stopped, he had remembered my story. There was an uncomfortable silence then that was only punctuated by my fake coughs. I was about to tell Blaise that it was late and that he should probably leave when he broke the silence.

"Look," said Blaise quietly, "I'm sorry, about what happened with my sis, but that's in the past now, I can't change what's happened. She did practically raise me and next time maybe I'll stick up for her, but I doubt I will. I come from a real pure blood wizarding family and I was taught that half bloods, muggle borns, and muggles were low. Sticking up for her would mean turning my back on my family just like her marrying the muggle meant that she no longer wanted to be in our family. When push comes the shove and she really needs me, I will be there for her, but till then, she'll just have to learn to stay away from family gatherings."

"Fine, whatever, it's not my family. At least you'll be there for her when it counts," I sighed knowing full well that when push came to shove, my mother would be celebrating my demise.

"Anyway, Enticima, I didn't really come in her to talk to you about all this. After you'd gone, I mentioned that I would be becoming a Death Eater at the ball in June. Don't be so surprised, my mum and dad are making me do it so I can bring honor back to the family. Anyway, Malfoy says that you'd probably be at the ball, his father likes you so much. Which means you probably will become a Death Eater...But, well, I was wondering...It's customary to have a partner to dance with and...if Malfoy didn't ask you already because it seems like he would and if you don't decide to change your mind about becoming a Death Eater...Would you want to go to the DEB with me?" Blaise blurted out in one breath.

"What!" I said in surprise.

"You don't fancy me? Okay, I understand, Parkinson is available...," said Blaise mournfully.

"No, you idiot, I'll go with you. Draco hasn't even mentioned the ball to me in forever. I was just surprised that you asked, that's all."

"Brilliant," beamed Zabini, "I guess now I'll be having something to be looking forward to, eh?"

"Yeah," I said seriously, "You know what? I think for now we should keep this whole thing hush-hush."

"Hush-hush? Oh, yeah, of course."

"Pansy, she'd never let us hear the end of it, that's all."

"Yeah, Pansy," answered Zabini, knowing full well that I meant that I didn't want Draco to know yet.

"Good night then," I said while opening the door for him.

"Night, then. I'll be seeing you tomorrow," said Zabini who's smile had reinstated itself on his lips.

I closed the door, ran, and jumped face down into my bed with a huge grin planted on my face. I would be going to the DEB with Zabini and at the moment, I didn't want to think about anything else. But, I ended up falling asleep fully clothed and thinking about how Draco's power over us was strong enough for us to want to keep our plans temporarily a secret.

I awoke the next morning with a start, forgetting completely that I wasn't at Malfoy Manor. After I realized that Phoebus hadn't forgotten to wake me up, I looked at my watch and realized that I was late for breakfast. I showered, dressed, and gathered up my books, but when I got down to the common room it was deserted. Sighing, I realized I'd never make it to the Great Hall in time, so I headed instead to my first Monday class, History of Magic. I was halfway to HOM when someone called to me.

"Oy! Enticima!."

I turned around to see Hermione, Harry, and Ron walking toward me.

"Oh, hey," I said.

"How was your Christmas?" asked Ron while eating the rest of his toast.

"It was fun. I got two new books, one being a Dark Arts book. It should come in handy in case Draco decides to pull another one of his practical jokes."

Ron scowled at the sound of Draco's name and Harry and Hermione looked as if they both had caught a whiff of something sour.

"Anyway...how was yall Christmas?" I asked to lighten the mood.

"Our Christmas was okay. That is, up until Harry found out he had to take Remedial Potions with Snape," said Ron, licking crumbs off of his fingers.

Harry shot Ron a look and Ron smacked his forehead as if he had just remembered something. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Is it that bad that I know," I asked, taken aback

"No, of course not," said Hermione quickly, "It's just that Harry's a bit, er, embarrassed about it. He doesn't want many people to know."

"Oh, okay. Don't worry, I won't tell. You should be happy actually. Snape is terrific."

"Speaking about studies, Enticima, exams are coming and I was wondering if you'd like to join Harry, Ron, and I in a study group? It would be a good chance for us to study and even get to know each other better," said Hermione.

"Sure, that would be alright," I said, although I was dreading the thought of studying with the overzealous Granger.

"Good then. I guess we all should hurry off to class. We could meet up after dinner, maybe? Harry won't be there long though, you know, Potions."

"Sure, I'll be seeing you," I said.

We parted then, but I hadn't gone ten paces before I realized that I needed to ask Hermione if we had any Arithmancy homework over break. I ran after them, but came to a halt when I heard what Ron was saying.

"Now will you tell us why you invited her, Hermione? You know she's with that git Malfoy, plus she's getting so deep into the Dark Arts. She might as well have the Mark on her arm already, right, Harry?" asked Ron sourly.

Harry shook his head in agreement, but Hermione shook her head 'no' saying, "Well, that's just it, isn't it? If we start getting closer to her now, maybe we can wrench her away from Malfoy and the Dark Arts. Either that or we can get information from her about the Malfoys and what they're up to. It would sort of be like having an insider and that would be beneficial to the Order, now wouldn't it? Plus, she does know a lot of spells. She could teach us certain things and maybe tell us some Dark Arts spells to be wary of, and that would definitely be beneficial for DA meetings."

"You're mad and brilliant at the same time, you do know that, don't you Hermione," said Ron while shaking his head in astonishment.

Harry started to speak, but I couldn't listen. I walked away in blind fury, nearly knocking over two first years who crossed my path. /First, Malfoy and now Granger's trying to use me? Well, I'll take care of her in time. Still though, maybe revenge isn't needed. They know about the Order. Well, I guess that really was Ron's father then that I heard about. But what is the DA? I have unanswered questions, but if all works out, I'll know everything by the end of exams. Silly Granger, I bet she never that her own plan could be used against her./ I thought as I walked early into HOM. Blaise was already there so I took a seat next to him.

"Hey," he said smiling.

Blaise was so cute. I remember him better than most. It's hard to forget him. They way he moved, the way he spoke. He had the deepest brown eyes...You know, the sorting hat almost sent him to Ravenclaw. It was taunting him, saying he was too soft for Slytherin,...

If you need a moment Miss Haldara, I'd be happy to stop my pen. No, it's okay, Rita... Ha! As if that pen of yours would stop when something so juicy is happening. Just wait till later when I have more to say about Harry and Draco. You'll've struck real gold then. _Oh, my dear, how could you think that I'd find joy in benefiting from your pain? All I have is the utmost sympathy for you. I know it must be hard for you to relive these memories, but I must ask you to do so, for our readers need to know all that happened in the fight against he-who-must-not-be-named from all points of view._ Yeah, and because you need to be paid. You know, Skeeter, Granger should have squashed you when she had the chance... _Of course, of course. I understand you exactly. The memories of the past are causing you to be bitter and annoying, but don't take it out one me. Take it out on the one's who made you feel this way by telling the whole of the Wizarding world what happened._ You are such a yellow journalist, but I'll continue. Not because of your little speech, but because if I don't that pen of yours won't stop writing about how I'm "crying hysterically" and "going through old photo albums."

No, it's okay, Rita... Ha! As if that pen of yours would stop when something so juicy is happening. Just wait till later when I have more to say about Harry and Draco. You'll've struck real gold then. Yeah, and because you need to be paid. You know, Skeeter, Granger should have squashed you when she had the chance... You are such a yellow journalist, but I'll continue. Not because of your little speech, but because if I don't that pen of yours won't stop writing about how I'm "crying hysterically" and "going through old photo albums." 


End file.
